Malam Minggu kelabu
by amaliacygna
Summary: Niat hati ingin mengapel, apalah daya suasana tidak mendukung. jadilah Eren dan kawan-kawan cuma malam mingguan di kosan sambil kerja rodi. sequel "mati lampu" enjoy :))


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama.**

**Rated fiction k**

**This story is mine**

**Sequel dari fanfic "mati lampu" boleh di baca dulu kalau berkenan baru baca yang ini :v**

**Enjoy**

*****

Diluar hujan menderas. Kilat menyambar, awan hitam bergulung-gulung menumpahkan isinya ke dasar bumi.

Pukul 19.00 masih sore. Nampaknya malam Minggu begini harus dihabiskan di dalam rumah karena jadwal apel keempat bujangan kita terdistraksi acara hujan. Walaupun memang jarak sang pacar tidak jauh, hanya tinggal menyebrang jalan maka terlihatlah kosan mereka. Tapi yang namanya hujan, entah kenapa selalu mensugesti pikiran untuk bermalas-malasan bergelung di balik selimut hangat.

Baru saja akan menyelimuti diri sendiri, Eren Jaeger harus menunda kegiatan preciousnya karena suara ketukan di pintu kamar kosan berbunyi. Siapa sih yang datang mengganggu kegiatan bercintanya dengan si kasur empuk? Meski malas Eren membukakan pintu juga.

Kepala plontos menyembul, Eren sempat silau karena cahaya lampu sempat memantul di kepala yang membutuhkan tindakan reboisasi tersebut.

"Yo." Sapanya.

"Ck, ada apa sih? Kau menggangguku."

"Jangan bilang kau sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur Eren?"

Connie heran dengan sobat nya yang satu ini.

"Memangnya ada yang lain?"

"Astaga!! Eren Jaeger, aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengapel ke Mikasa karena diluar hujan, setidaknya bergaul dengan yang lain dong." Si plontos berujar. Wajah Eren memerah saat Connie bilang kalau ia akan mengapel ke Mikasa.

"Apa sih? Mikasa itu adik tiri ku ya, jangan sembarangan."

"Hoo, hanya adik tiri kan? Tidak ada hubungan darah, sah-sah saja bagi kalian kalau mau pacaran." Connie menggoda Eren lebih.

"K-kenapa jadi bahas itu sih? Sudahlah kau mau ngapain kesini?"

Connie cekikikan, macam embak-mbak Kunti penghuni pohon depan kosan.

"Menggodamu memang yang paling seru. Oh ya, cepat turun dari pada tidur jam segini, aku Jean dan Armin sudah mempersiapkan satu film untuk di tonton bersama di bawah."

Ajak Connie.

"Film apaan? Bokep?" salahkan Eren dengan otak mesumnya.

"Oh my? Eren ku yang polos sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi huhuhu.. ouch.."

Eren menjitak kepala Connie.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Film apa?"

Connie masih mengelus kepala korban jitakan Eren.

"Turun saja dulu, nanti juga tahu sendiri?"

"Baiklah."

*

Di ruang tv..

Jean sedang mengutak-Atik DVD sambil duduk di dekat penyetel kaset. Armin sudah duduk manis di sofa ketika Eren dan Connie bergabung.

"Hai Eren.."

Sapa Armin, Eren mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei muka kuda, memangnya film apa yang akan di putar?" Tanya Eren.

"Horor lah, suasananya mendukung kan? Nanti lampunya juga sekalian di matikan supaya terasa sensasi di bioskop." Jawabnya cengengesan melihat muka pucat Eren.

Iya wajah Eren jadi pucat, soalnya dia ingat kejadian saat mati lampu. Ketika pundaknya di pegang oleh sesosok makhluk yang sampai sekarang ia sendiripun tak tahu makhluk apa itu.

"Oy.."

"GYAAAAAA."

Refleks Eren menjerit karena Connie menepuk pundaknya. Dia baru saja dari dapur mengambil pop corn instan.

"Pffttt.. belum apa-apa sudah takut. Payah." Eren mendelik pada Jean.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eren?" Tanya Armin.

Eren ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari maraton. Si pirang semakin khawatir.

"Eren, apa kamu takut?" Tanyanya.

"Hah? E-enggaklah." Si Brunette mengelak, gengsi lah.

"Huh? Benarkah, aku sendiri takut sebenarnya, apalagi hujan deras sekali. Tapi dari pada di kamar lebih baik disini bersama-sama kan?"

Oh Armin, kau sungguh berhati malaikat nak.

"A-aku tidak takut, tadi aku kaget karena Connie. Dari pada itu, apa kalian sudah izin pada sir Rivaille? Akan lebih menakutkan kalau dia nanti mengamuk dan menghukum kita membersihkan kosan sampai kinclong."

"Sudah dong, itu adalah hal pertama yang kami lakukan tadi, kalau belum mana berani aku mengusulkan ide ini."

"Nah, dari pada banyak cing-cong, mending kau diam dan makan tuh popcorn ok, filmnya mau kumulai nih." Jean mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Armin sambil mencomot berondong jagung itu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang remot tv memencet tombol play dan dimulailah film horor itu.

*

1 jam 30 menit kemudian.

Dengan menahan kucuran air seni di tubuhnya, Eren memaksakan diri untuk tidak beranjak. Lima belas menit lagi film selesai. Ini benarkan film horor? Kok dari tadi gak serem ya? Eren tidak bohong. Mereka berempat keseringan ngakak dari pada takut.

Diketahui ternyata asal film yang mereka tonton adalah dari sebuah negara yang katanya berflower. Ya elah tuh negara emang nyentrik sih, yang kek gini disebut film horor? Emak-emak komplek juga tau ini mah ga ada unsur horornya sama sekali.

Dan penderitaan Eren pun akhirnya selesai, Armin mengusap air mata di ujung matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jean dan Connie sudah tepar karena sakit perut kebanyakan tertawa. Eren juga tertawa sih, tapi ga sampe ngakak guling-guling. Dikarenakan seorang Eren Jaeger itu katanya bukan orang receh, dia emang kebanyakan adu urat dibanding ketawa dalam hidupnya.

"Apanya yang horor sih? Endingnya kok ngakak gini?" Tanya Eren.

"Ini memang genrenya comedy horor, ya maklumlah kalau kebanyakan ngakak." Connie menyahut.

"Nyesel banget nonton film ginian sumpah.." Eren masih bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi tadi kamu ketawa juga kan Eren ?" Armin menggodanya.

"Dikit. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Eit, nanti harus balik lagi kita lanjutkan nonton film yang kedua." Ujar Jean.

"Hmm."

Setelah selesai dengan acara di kamar mandinya, Eren keluar dari toilet dan sekilas melihat hujan masih mengguyur, tidak deras dan menyisakan rintik kecil saja.

Mematikan lampu toilet Eren tak menyadari kalau sekelebat bayangan putih baru saja melintas di belakang punggungnya. Tapi bulu kuduknya meremang seketika, dia itu sensitif sejak kecil ia bisa merasakan aura kehadiran dari makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Hanya bisa merasakan saja untungnya, tidak sampai melihat Eren tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu.

Satu-satunya pengalaman melihat makhluk lain adalah ketika ia masih kecil. Di kolong tempat tidurnya. Saat itu Eren kecil sedang bermain-main dengan mobil mainan barunya. Padahal sudah malam, seruan mama Carla yang menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur tak didengar, Eren terlalu asyik main. Karena terlalu bersemangat, dia tak sengaja menendang mainan yang satunya hingga ke kolong tempat tidur. Kaki kecil Eren mebawanya mendekat kesana dan menyibak sprei yang menggantung hingga kolong tepat tidur.

Ketika ia membukanya, saat itulah ia melihat sesosok makhluk bermata merah menghadap kepadanya langsung, Eren menjerit dan lari pergi ke kamar orang tuanya.

Ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, dan saat kejadian mati lampu kemarin jujur ingatan Eren tentang masa kecilnya jadi sering teringat kembali.

_Gulp.._

Menelan ludah kasar, Eren semakin merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama disini. Untuk itu ia segera beranjak dari kamar mandi dan menyusul teman-teman nya kembali di ruang tamu. Dan segera duduk di samping Armin. Film selanjutnya sudah diputar, Jean, Connie dan Armin terlihat tengah menutupi wajah saat menonton, Eren melirik sebentar, oh rupanya kali ini film horor sungguhan. Eren merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone, ia mengirim chat pada Armin yang berada di sebelahnya.

Merasa handphonenya bergetar, Armin segera membuka pesan yang muncul. Ia melirik pada Eren dengan pandangan heran, untuk apa sahabatnya itu mengirim pesan padanya yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya?

Eren memberi isyarat pada Armin menggunakan dagunya, ia menunjuk Jean dan Connie. Oh Armin paham, ini rahasia.

**_"Malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu."_**

Begitulah isi pesan Eren.

Armin agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Eren jadi begini?

**_"Ada apa Eren, tidak biasanya?"_**

Balas Armin.

**_"Akan ku ceritakan nanti."_**

Kemudian Eren melirik Armin yang mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua fokus lagi menonton film yang sempat terabaikan.

*

Pukul satu dini hari.

Dengan kuapan yang lebar sekali dari mulut Connie, mereka semua meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Nah, itu baru film horor.." komentar Jean.

"Benar, serem hiiiyy.. loh Eren bukannya kamarmu di lantai dua?"

Tanya Connie setelah ia melihat Eren berjalan bersama Armin.

"Malam ini Eren tidur di kamarku.."

"ARMIN..."

"UPS.. m-maaf aku keceplosan."

Eren tepuk jidat, sekarang rahasianya terbongkar sudah. Memang seharusnya tadi dia tak usah memberitahu Armin dulu, Armin yang polos ia tak bisa berbohong kepada siapapun.

"Heee.."

Ujar Connie dan Jean berbarengan, ekspresi wajah mereka menyebalkan sekali membuat Eren ingin melempar sendal swallow kearahnya. Eren mencoba menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau sepayah ini, setelah menonton film horor lalu minta tidur dikelonan Armin hikhikhik.." goda Connie.

"Aku tidur bersama Armin, bukan dikelonan Armin ya?" Eren emosi.

"Sama saja, toh nanti kalau kau takut, ujung-ujungnya minta peluk juga kan?" Tambah Jean.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN. Dan juga, Aku bukan takut karena film tadi."

"Sudahlah guys, dari kecil Eren sudah biasa tidur bersama ku.." ujar Armin menengahi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang bukan karena film, lalu apa?" Tanya Jean penasaran. Eren menarik nafas kasar, ia malas menjelaskan.

"Dikamar mandi tadi aku merasakan kehadiran 'mereka' " katanya.

"Hah.." ujar yang lain bersamaan.

"Mereka, maksudmu makhluk lain?" Tanya Connie. Eren mengangguk.

"Sejak kecil, aku sensitif akan hal ini."

"Lalu tadi kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku merasakannya.."

_Prang.._

_Brugghh..._

Belum genap Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari luar terdengar suara benda pecah. Hujan sudah berhenti satu jam yang lalu, suara barusan terdengar sangat jelas. Keempat pemuda itu menegang dan saling berpandangan, entah siapa yang memulainya duluan semuanya kompak berlari ke kamar Armin dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu, karena kamar Armin yang paling dekat.

"Hosh, apa itu barusan?"

Kata Jean, yang lain menggeleng serempak.

Tiba-tiba Eren tersentak dan merasakan aura aneh itu lagi, yang lain menatapnya seolah bertanya.

"Aku merasakannya lagi.."

Entah siapa yang mengomandoi mereka berlari ke kasur Armin yang hanya muat untuk dua orang dan menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh mereka berempat. Sekarang mereka nampak seperti ikan sarden siap santap yang berbaris rapih di piring, berhimpitan karena keterbatasan ruang.

"Hei, apa benar kau merasakan keberadaan 'mereka' disini sekarang."

Dengan pelipis berkeringat, Jean bertanya atau lebih tepatnya berbisik. Tak dapat di sangkal ia gemetaran juga.

"Iya tadi aku merasakan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

"Sial, seharusnya tadi kita menonton comedy horor juga untuk film keduanya, sekarang aku takut beneran." Connie berujar.

"Aku ingat saat mati lampu kau bilang merasa di pegang oleh seseorang kan?" Armin di tengah ikut bertanya.

"Bukannya itu pak Erwin ya?" Connie membuka selimut sebatas dada, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Bukan, lagipula pak Erwin menyangkalnya. Ini juga gegara cerita the hands singing slaser milikmu muka kuda. Dan ada perbedaan antara tangan yang menyentuh pundakku dengan tangan manusia pada umumnya." Jelas Eren.

"Apa?"

Eren menelan ludah dulu sebelum berkata.

"Tangan itu berbau amis dan.. berdarah. Awalnya kau juga menduga yang lain, tapi kemudian aku tersadar kalau sebelum nya aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri."

"Jadi itu beneran?"

"Mungkin."

GYAAAAAA

Selimut kembali di tutup karena mereka bertiga tak sanggup membayangkan kalau jadi Eren.

Krieett..

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan suara langkah kaki setelahnya.

"Ada yang datang?" Tanya Armin.

"Semalam ini? Siapa?" Eren menimpali

"Sir Rivaille mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin, dia ada di ruangannya kan?"

"Lebih baik kita periksa." Armin memberi usul.

"No no, aku tidak mau." Connie menolak.

"Jangan tanya padaku." Ujar Jean.

Brakk

Suara benda terjatuh kembali terdengar, keempat pemuda di atas kasur semakin merapatkan barisan (?)

"Baiklah tak ada yang bersedia, biar aku saja, puas.." dengan gagah berani Eren keluar dari selimutnya dan mendekati pintu kamar Armin. Ada alasan kenapa Eren seberani ini, kali ini ia tak merasakan aura aneh itu, jadi kemungkinan ini bukan ulah 'mereka'

Eren menempelkan daun telinganya pada daun pintu, mencoba menganalisa suara sekecil apapun yang telinganya tangkap. Helaan nafas yang memburu, hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar. Kemungkinan diruang tamu ada seseorang yang berada disana. Tapi siapa?

Lebih memberanikan diri, Eren mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Siluet kepala pirang terpampang disana. Dari potongan rambutnya seperti ya Eren kenal. Ia menjauhkan diri dan melirik ke arah teman-teman yang lain di balik selimut milik Armin.

"Guys, diruang tamu ada orang, dari gaya rambutnya aku tahu siapa dia."

Kepala plontos menyembul di balik selimut.

"Kau yakin dia orang, kalau bukan bagaimana?" Ujarnya.

"Aku yakin, karena kau sekarang tak merasakan hawa aneh lagi."

Bermodalkan ucapan Eren yang meyakinkan, ketiga orang itu keluar dari selimut dan menghampiri Eren.

"Kita keluar bersama-sama oke?" Ketiga yang lainnya mengangguk. Eren memutar kunci dan memegang gagang pintu itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. 1.. 2... 3.."

Eren membuka pintu, agak menjeblak sebenarnya dan suara itu membuat orang yang duduk diruang tamu terlonjak.

"Sudah kuduga.." bisik Eren.

"Rainer?" Ujar yang lain.

Keadaannya sungguh kacau, rambut pirangnya basah, tas sembarangan diletakkan dilantai dan jejak sepatu dilantai itu menjadi perhatian utamanya.

"Selarut ini kau baru pulang?"

Tanya Armin.

"Kerja part time ku lembur, terpaksa pulang larut." Jawabnya, sambil masih mengibas-ngibas lengan berharap udara segar menghampirinya. Rainer kehujanan sedikit diluar, tadi ia berlari untuk sampai kosan.

"Jadi kekacauan ini ulahmu?" Jean memandang jejak kaki itu.

"Kekacauan ap- hah??"

Rainer baru hadari kalau dirinya masih memakai sepatu setelah melihat jejak itu di lantai.

"Mampus.." baiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan suara benda pecah tadi juga ulahmu ya?" Armin teringat suara pecah sebelum mereka berempat berlari kekamarnya.

"Diluar sangat gelap, aku tadi memang tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu, jangan-jangan???" Wajah Rainer berubah pucat.

"Hoo, kau memecahkan pot bungaku bocah bongsor.."

Suara lain menginterupsi, semua orang terutama Rainer menegang mendengar suaranya. Suara yang dalam dan mengintimidasi pemilik kosan ini.

Dengan kompak mereka semua melirik kebelakang dan mendapati wajah kurang tidur sir Rivaille yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada, ia masih memakai piyama, sepertinya tidurnya terganggu juga karena ulah mereka.

"Suara jeritan dari film dari kalian tonton masih bisa aku tolelir, tapi pot pecah dan jejak kaki itu tak bisa aku maafkan."

Eren berdoa dalam hati, ternyata pengalaman masa kecilnya tak sebanding dengan ketakutan yang sekarang. Sir Rivaille mengalahkan semua hal yang paling menyeramkan.

"Kalian semua harus dihukum."

Satu kalimat berjuta makna. Malam ini mereka begadang dan menjadi malam Minggu paling tersial.

**End.**

**_*Puas? Enggak, oh ok entah ini saya juga ga tau lagi nulis apaan, anggap saja asupan kegabutan dari saya heuheu._**

**_Anyway thanks for reading._**


End file.
